A policy refers to a collection of disk files. A policy may also specify, among other things, folders and/or files residing on a server to be protected.
It is common practice to back up policies stored on servers to storage vaults. Typically, such vaults are located remotely from the server storing the policy to be backed up. Further, there are typically multiple vaults from which to choose for the backup.
A simple way to choose a storage node for backing up a policy is to randomly assign the node. For example, a system administrator may have a list of storage vaults from which to choose, and arbitrarily chooses a vault from the list.